El Diario de Jane Foster
by LadyLoba
Summary: ¿Porqué iba él a ocuparse de ella, una simple mortal? Difícilmente podrían estar juntos con lo antipáticos que resultaban el uno al otro. Pero existen en el universo tres fuerzas a las que los dos no pueden escapar: Destino, Muerte... y Amor.
1. Chapter 1

EL DIARIO DE JANE FOSTER

_There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that. (…)_

_Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?_

Breaking Benjamin –The Diary of Jane

…

1

Dentro de la esfera, la nebulosa giraba; toda, revuelta en sus colores destellantes que viajaban ondulando como olas, cargando en su interior invisible los parpadeos de las estrellas y los recovecos de los mundos, en aquel baile perfecto que pocos tendrían jamás el placer de contemplar. De esos mismos pocos, eran aún menos los que conocían su capacidad para disfrutar y utilizar a su gusto aquélla habilidad, y de esos contados individuos era él, y solo él quien sabía sacarle verdadero provecho a lo que percibía.

Giró sobre la superficie sus dedos, forzando a las nebulosas a moverse más aprisa apretujándose unas a otras, estirándose y deformándose hasta que se hiciera visible lo que quería ver. Sonrió ufano, divertido, aguantando la risa, ¡cuántas veces había jurado el guardián que era él, y solo él, el único con el derecho de mirar el universo entero! Qué estúpido, él apenas y podía ver una parte del largo camino de los mundos, pero el viajar entre ellos con libertad era un don que recaía en su menospreciada persona. Se regodeaba en sus pensamientos cuando la nebulosa más pequeña, de brillante color azul apareció en la parte más externa de la esfera, y con unos golpeteos la nebulosa se abrió, dejando paso a las galaxias y constelaciones que giraban como llenas de diminutos diamantes. No era algo que le importara mucho, así que con una sacudida apartó las estrellas y se concentró en una esfera menor que se acercaba rápidamente. Un bonito planeta, patético, sí, pero con maravillas, y que si tan solo le hubiera funcionado el plan de meses antes habría sido totalmente suyo.

Alargó la mano y con el índice pinchó la esfera pequeñita, y ésta se abrió ante él con un destello dejándole ver lo que buscaba. Caras y caras, cientos de miles de criaturas débiles que no le interesaban, niños, ancianos, mujeres, todos diferentes según la parte del mundo e interesantes… curiosos, mejor dicho, a su modo.

Y entonces por fin la vio. Sonrió como de costumbre, malicioso y siniestro, mirando el ir y venir nervioso, como de un gorrión, de la mortal; le había costado su trabajo dar con ella y estaba muy orgulloso de su resultado, a sabiendas que era él ahora quien sí podía verla pero no así quien se moría de ganas de encontrarla, el inútil de su hermanastro, bruto e imbécil. ¿Cómo podría haber caído tan bajo por la influencia de esa muchachita estúpida? Ni siquiera podía decir que era hermosa, inteligente tal vez según dedujo de los vaivenes diarios de la criatura entre su trabajo y su vida cotidiana, pero más allá de eso era una persona cualquiera.

Ahora mismo Jane Foster estaba recargada contra la mesa de su departamento, pinchando sin mucho interés sus huevos revueltos y leyendo un artículo de esos en blanco y negro que tanto le interesaban sobre sus "cosas"; a él le enfadaba sobre todo verla así, con las mejillas llenas como un roedor especialmente flaco y los ojos embotados frente a esas hojas sin sentido, si lo que ella quería aprender eran las verdaderas artes del poder no iba a encontrarlas en flojas redacciones escritas por mortales ancianos y aburridos, eso lo decía él…

"Patético".

-¿Ah? –Jane levantó la cabeza, mirando asustada a su alrededor. No era la primera vez que esa vocecita insidiosa venía a fastidiarla y ya empezaba a ponerse nerviosa; no se lo había contado a nadie, y de todos modos la voz no repetía las mismas cosas siempre, pero un día por probar le comentó a Darcy, de manera encriptada, que sentía una leve molestia en la cabeza, y ésta de inmediato abrió los ojos como platos y le había dicho que dejara de trabajar tanto o se dejaría los sesos en el espacio. Era la típica respuesta de la chica pero no era la adecuada, dejar de trabajar o no no haría que la voz se marchara. De nuevo se concentró en el artículo pero las palabras le parecían volátiles: campos, atracción, gravedad, epicentro, magnetismo… ¿de qué hablaba? Volvió a concentrarse, entrecerrando tanto los ojos que parecía miope, magnetismo, luz, temblor… No, eso no tenía nada que ver con nada… ¿y en qué momento se había pasado de leer una epístola sobre la atracción gravitacional reciente a una noticia sobre un terremoto en Stone Henge?

Arrojó sobre la mesa la revista, al demonio con la gravedad y con Inglaterra, sería mejor ir a darse un baño antes de volverse loca. No tenía idea que del otro lado del universo había alguien mirando muy entretenido cómo se levantaba con el plato a medio vaciar y caminando en dirección a la ducha, dejando tirados en el camino el suéter y las botas; él se repantigó mejor, preguntándose divertido si podría aumentar el tamaño de la esfera para verla mejor, nunca antes la había mirado en situaciones tales. La había visto dormir, comer, pasearse por ahí con la chillona de su amiga, escribir, ver televisión acurrucada en ese feo sofá con el cabello revuelto y la cara pálida, pero hasta él tenía el prurito de no verla en algo más íntimo, pero hoy justamente decidió dejar ese prejuicio a un lado. Era divertido poder disfrutar de lo que su hermano no habría de ver nunca.

Jane abrió la ducha, pasando una mano dentro esperando que el agua se entibiara; en silencio terminó por quitarse las demás prendas, los pantalones cayeron justo donde habían caído las botas, se arremangó los calcetines dejándolos sobre un revistero rebosante, mal dobló la camiseta y se puso a quitarse el sostén cuando, de improviso, dio un salto y miró a sus espaldas con nerviosismo. No había ventanas, apenas y el estrecho espejo delante de la ducha que le devolvía su reflejo asustado.

-Jane, te estás volviendo loca. –le dijo a su reflejo antes de buscar los broches del sostén. Por un segundo tuvo la sensación de que alguien estaba mirándola.

La última prenda cayó. Desde su muy adecuada posición, él podía ver perfecto el contorno de la espalda de la chica, apenas y sombreada por su cabellera castaña; paseó los ojos un poco más abajo criticando en silencio su silueta; era bastante esbelta, al menos en comparación con las mujeres que él solía ver, pero supuso que para el gusto de los mortales estaba muy bien, al menos sus caderas eran suaves y redondas, las piernas igual de esbeltas y largas… pero no vio mucho más porque ahora estaba concentrado en la parte superior ya que había entrado por fin al agua.

Jane tomó un jabón de su estuche y lo restregó por su cuerpo con algo de rabia contenida, y eso él lo sabía porque estaba torciendo los labios en un mohín que la primera vez lo hizo reírse; supuso el motivo de su enojo, estaba de malas porque no había leído bien el artículo, porque no terminó de cenar, porque hacía frío y estaba sola y porque contando llevaba ya casi dos años sin saber nada de… alguien. Alguien a quien ella extrañaba y que él sabía bien que paseaba por su mente muy seguido; aún al lado de su cama, donde otra persona tendría un libro, ella había puesto su máquina de censor, esperanzada de que empezara a pitar anunciándole que su espera no había sido en vano.

No supo porqué, pero la idea lo molestó y frunció el ceño. A esas alturas no sabía quién era más idiota, si su hermanastro odioso por soñar despierto con una criatura tan ridícula, o ella por desear la vuelta de aquél bruto descerebrado; volvió a concentrarse en Jane, ahora estaba lavándose el cabello. Viéndolo bien eso le gustaba más, al menos no estaba tratando de arrancarse las hebras castañas con la misma furia que se frotó el cuerpo, parecía incluso disfrutar de esa parte del baño a juzgar por la mueca de felicidad que se dibujaba en sus labios. Él se concentró más, fijando la vista y pasándola desde los pequeños dedos de Jane atrapados en sus cabellos hasta su estrecho cuello por el que resbalaba la espuma usada, viendo con un brillo juguetón el resto de la burbujeante sustancia blanca bajar hasta sus inquietos pechos y de ahí más abajo, rozando su vientre duro y luego por el interior de sus muslos.

Hubo un respingo doble, el de Jane que abrió los ojos de golpe y sin pensarlo mucho abrió la cortina y se asomó al pequeño pasillo del baño, y el de Loki que por poco se vio descubierto en falta cuando notó a su lado un cosquilleo que le anunciaba visita. La esfera reventó, y Jane, mirando de nuevo su cara en el espejo, frunció el entrecejo y se regañó por paranoica antes de volver al baño.

Los ojos verdes del observante se fijaron en la imagen tranquila de la mujer que, con las manos entrelazadas, lo miraba con la misma compasión tierna de siempre.

-Hola, madre. –saludó sonriendo indiferente.

-¿Has estado bien? –le preguntó la mujer.

-Estaría mejor si me dejaran salir de aquí.

-Esto es lo más que he podido conseguir. La indulgencia de tu padre…

-No es mi padre. –le cortó de mal talante. Notó de reojo la expresión cansada de Frigga.

-Bien… la indulgencia del padre de todo no se extendió más allá de la preservación de tu vida. Debes entender que tus acciones no ameritaban algo mejor.

-¿Y esa indulgencia como tú la llamas viene por mí… o por ti? –preguntó malicioso. En ese momento el único disfrute que le quedaba era poder desahogarse, como fuera y con quien fuera, de la rabia que lo consumía por dentro. No le pareció extraño ver a la mujer inclinar la cabeza antes de contestar, con un hilo de voz:

-Si tan solo fueras un poco más diferente y entendieras que existen cosas que van más allá de tu control…

-No las necesito. ¿De qué me servirían esas cosas fuera de mi control, cuando puedo tener muchas más? Sería lo justo –repuso tercamente. –si me devolvieran mi derecho a ser rey.

-Ese derecho no es tuyo.

-¡Claro que lo es! Nací príncipe, ¿no es así? ¿Había alguno antes o después de mí? No.

-No tienes ese derecho aquí. –replicó Frigga perdiendo los estribos por un momento, incluso Loki lo notó y dejó de sonreír. –Existen poderes supremos que ninguno de nosotros puede dominar, poderes contra los que no tenemos defensa y por el que al final conoceremos nuestro lugar… Destino, muerte, amor… -hubo algo que titiló dentro de los ojos del joven prisionero, pero fue tan breve que Frigga apenas lo percibió. –No importa lo que pase o lo que pienses, siempre habrá algo más allá de ti, y espero que al menos eso te enseñe el camino que debes tomar.

-¿Destino? ¿Amor? –Loki soltó una risita con sorna. –Ésas cosas no sirven realmente… ¿o sí?

Cuando levantó la cabeza, sin embargo, Frigga ya se había ido. Bufó enfadado y volvió a echarse sobre el diván, volviendo a aparecer la esfera que hizo girar más aprisa; en aquella plática había perdido algunos entretenidos minutos y se moría de ganas por saber si la pobre mortal había conseguido tener algo de paz sin él respirando sobre su cuello.

Jane estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, leyendo de vuelta un cuaderno pequeño forrado por una tela brillante y azul que crujía al tacto de sus dedos; parecía distante, mucho más tranquila que cuando revisaba sus notas y revistas. Se extrañó, no recordaba haber visto antes ese cuadernito, o tal vez sí pero no le había prestado atención; Jane suspiró, cerrando el cuaderno y dejándolo a un lado, junto al censor, y luego se arrebujó en las mantas apagando la lámpara. Era hora de dormir, y por lo tanto hora de que él pudiera ver algo más, mucho más interesante que el andar diario de la mortal.

Apretó con ambas manos la esfera y la acercó a su rostro, concentrándose hasta el límite; poco a poco la esfera pareció cubrirlo y una sensación de vértigo lo invadió, sintiendo como si girara sobre sí mismo a toda velocidad pese a saberse sentado dentro de la celda. Sus pies, o algo que parecían sus pies, tocaron el suelo justo sobre la alfombra junto a la cama de Jane; miró abajo y sonrió burlón al ver junto a ésta un par de pantuflas con cara y orejas de conejitos, luego ignorando a la durmiente estiró una mano y abrió con un fluido movimiento el cuaderno. Adentro descubrió la letra de la mortal, a la que ya se había acostumbrado por incursiones parecidas entre sus aburridas notas científicas, solo que en ese género de cuero azul no había números ni ideas repentinas.

Leyó aprisa, dejando que las palabras saltaran solas a sus ojos sin prestarles demasiada atención; leyó sobre Darcy, la otra mortal chillona, sobre el profesor Selvig que tan bien le había servido meses atrás, sobre un par de mortales aburridos que la habían invitado a salir, sin éxito, sobre lo aburrida que estaba… sobre Thor… sobre el idiota Thor y lo mucho que lo extrañaba…

Sintió una punzada de enfado y apartó con tanta brusquedad la mano que el cuaderno resbaló y cayó despatarrado en el piso haciendo un estruendo que hizo saltar a Jane de la cama. A tiempo se había apartado él antes de que su presencia, invisible pero tangible pudiera ser percibida por ella, quien encendió la lámpara y vio su diario tirado junto a las pantuflas y se apresuró a recogerlo, mirando con interés la hoja en que había quedado abierta.

-"...Porque si tuviera que hacerlo, me pondría justo a tu lado, pero quisiera saber ¿te gustaría eso?... ¿Te gustaría eso?"… -dejó de vuelta el cuaderno en la mesa, cerrándolo con un golpe. –Qué tontería. –apagó la luz de nuevo y se acostó, con la sombra del pesar cubriendo su cara.

Loki ladeó la cabeza; se sentía enfermo, y no por el vértigo del viaje sino por lo patético que le parecía todo eso. Un libro sobre su hermanastro, ¡su ego volaría más alto que el techo del Valhalla! Aquéllas palabras empalagosas y suplicantes iban más allá de su interés, eran banalidades de los mortales, estupideces cursis a los que los acostumbraban para soportar mejor su frágil condición. Muerte, destino, amor…

La esfera cayó y pareció partirse en mil pedazos sin ruido, envolviendo todo de un tenue color esmeralda. Loki se acurrucó en el diván apretando los labios, de pronto se había sentido más abandonado que nunca.

…

_Holi n.n le yo en un nuevo fanfic de una de mis parejas (medio) canon favoritas. El mundo necesita más Lokane, eso digo yo. Bueno comencemos con el consabido:_

**_Disclaimer: _**_como es obvio, Thor y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenece, porque si así fuera habría mucho Lokane pululando en los comics. La historia aquí presentada se encuentra ubicada entre el final de Los Vengadores y el inicio de Thor the dark world, PERO no sigue la línea de la película. ¿Qué si saldrá Malekith? Ah claro, lo necesitamos. ¿Qué si Jane tendrá metido el Éter? Hmm… sí, pero nos saltaremos la descripción de esa parte porque ya nos la sabemos y habrá otras cosas. ¿Habrá lemon? No sean golosos (?) hay más que ofrecer en el Lokane… mucho más :D_


	2. Chapter 2

2

En aquél momento no pudo reprimir la risa; los ojos del rubio parecían destellar fuego mientras apretaba los puños, escuchando la burla del otro lado de la celda.

-Debes estar muy desesperado para venir a pedir mi ayuda. –se mofó, divertido con la expresión de hastío del dios del trueno.

-Sólo quiero saber una cosa. –gruñó, inclinando amenazados la cabeza. -¿Harás lo que te he pedido o no?

-¿Y si lo hago qué? ¿Qué beneficio tendré de todo esto? –se puso a caminar tranquilamente alrededor, sabía que a Thor le fastidiaría verlo así, andando con la cabeza bien alta como un gato mimado. –Tu querida amiguita mortal sobrevivirá, ustedes dos serán felices y ella volverá a su mundo… y yo…

-Volverás aquí. –contestó de mal modo el mayor.

-Es una lástima. –suspiró Loki. –Valoran tan poco la vida de una mortal tan querida y protegida por el dios del trueno que están dispuestos a no escuchar lo que tiene que decir el único capaz de ayudarla. –pudo ver incluso aunque Thor no dijera nada, el enfado repentino que le había causado. Eso era lo que le gustaba de él, era tan predecible… -Sin embargo si me ofrecen una amnistía…

-Piensa que con ello conseguirás tu venganza. –soltó de pronto. -¿O ya olvidaste lo que ellos le hicieron a…?

Dejó la frase al aire, viendo cómo Loki se retraía con una expresión de desazón. Hubo un instante de silencio, la última arma que le quedaba al prisionero y esperaron, cada uno midiendo a su contrincante, preguntándose quién vencería al final.

Loki tomó aire, mirando por encima del hombro a Thor parpadeando lento.

-Yo… lo… haré. –contestó lento por el mero placer de exasperar al otro. Éste como respuesta asintió, y su voz se calmó al replicar:

-Eso espero. –Thor se marchó, dejando solo al prisionero mientras caminaba a través del oscuro y abandonado pasillo. Loki entrelazó los dedos un momento antes de tumbarse sobre el piso, ignorando el desorden en que estaba su celda y los sentimientos borboteantes de su interior. No eran cosa suya, él no tenía porqué mostrar las mismas debilidades que los demás porque no era como ellos, era más, mucho más…

Hizo girar la mano y apareció ante sí la pequeña esfera; ahora no tenía que revolverla demasiado, apenas y un par de golpes con la yema del dedo le bastaban para ver lo que quería ver, y lo hizo. Ahí, arrebujada en una habitación pequeña pero al menos cómoda estaba ella, Jane; parecía tan consternada y asustada como cualquiera, pero había algo, un rayo de esperanza, que la mantenía calmada en su encierro. Loki acercó más hacia su rostro la esfera, concentrándose en el eco de la otra habitación, sonriendo para sus adentros… ¡y pensar que él, un prisionero y un marginado de ese y cualquier otro mundo, era ahora el único capaz de ver a la mortal sin tener que pasar por los guardias ni las súplicas! Podía decirse (y la idea le asqueó al mismo tiempo que le divirtió) que ahora la mortal era toda suya.

Jane suspiró, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la ventana delgada y alta que era su única salida de luz natural. Estaba asustada, él podía verlo, tenía miedo por sí misma, por los otros… y al mismo tiempo esperaba paciente, revolviéndose entre los pliegues de su vestido y con los ojos clavados en el retazo de cielo de mediodía, igual que una niña pequeña rezando, como un ave enjaulada en espera de la libertad.

"Qué pena… qué triste…"

Jane se sobresaltó, mirando horrorizada a su alrededor.

-Ay no… las voces me siguieron hasta aquí. –se lamentó mordiéndose de repente las uñas con nerviosismo. Su susto inicial incitó a Loki a continuar con su cruel juego, y sonriendo ufano murmuró de modo que ella pudiera oírlo:

"No tendrías porqué estar aquí"

-¿Ah?

"Quieres salir… ¿verdad? Quieres irte… es lo justo. Vuelve… vuelve a tu reino. Olvídate de ellos, ellos no lo entienden…"

-Vamos, cállate. –gruñó golpeándose la cabeza con los puños en un golpe sordo. A pesar del miedo seguía tan estoica como siempre, era admirable y cómico para el cruel dios. –Es solo una alucinación producto del estrés por el cambio gravitacional al que he estado expuesta y por la falta de componentes químicos terrestres, eso es todo…

Loki se admiró de las palabras de Jane. Vaya que era íntegra… podría ver cuánto podía soportar eso.

"Si nunca hubieras conocido a Thor no estarías aquí ahora, encerrada como un animal despreciable… Podrías ser feliz, feliz como todos los demás, en una vida tranquila, en una vida serena… si tan solo no hubieras sido tan curiosa, tan terca…"

Jane parpadeó, mirando a su alrededor. No era idiota, esa voz era mucho más resonante que la de las veces anteriores, ese murmullo era como si alguien le hablara desde un escenario próximo. Respiró profundo aún buscando la voz, pero su cara ya no mostraba miedo.

"Vete… vete a casa y tal vez te perdonen la vida, porque si permaneces aquí no lo contarás… Vete, ¿de qué te vale seguir aquí?"

-Esas son tonterías, no van a matarme… no van a permitirlo. –le contestó.

"Oh… ¿segura?" Loki sonreía, decidido a usar todo su veneno contra ella. Era un buen tubo de escape para su frustración. "¿Crees que Thor va a venir a ayudarte? Mira cómo él está afuera mientras tú languideces en tu prisión. ¿Crees que a él le importarás más tú, una simple mortal, que la hermosa diosa que le han prometido en matrimonio?"

Pudo ver cómo el rostro de Jane se desdibujaba por la repentina angustia.

"No eres nada comparada con esa otra. Cuando te crees fuerte, ella lo es diez veces más… cuando te crees inteligente, ella lo es diez veces más… cuando te crees hermosa, ella lo es diez veces más… Busca tu sitio en tu cuna y olvídate de lo que buscas aquí porque no lo conseguirás…"

-¿Sabes qué? –chilló de pronto Jane. -¡Al diablo! ¡Al diablo con tu remedo de hybris y con tus intentos de darme miedo! ¡No sé quién o qué rayos seas pero te lo digo… yo no… te tengo… miedo!

Todo pasó muy rápido, de súbito había soltado la esfera y ésta, desvaneciéndose en el aire, se llevó también la imagen enfadada de la joven mortal que había estado torturando. No supo porqué sus gritos terminaron por arrastrarlo a ese punto, era enfado tal vez, molestia, cansancio, o que acababa de darse cuenta que tendría que usar un juego diferente contra ella si quería acaso ganarle.

En aquélla prisión asignada, Jane se había sentado en el piso, debajo de la ventana ya sin mirar el horizonte; sentía dentro de sí aún la emoción del momento, la adrenalina fluyendo como veneno por su mente y sus venas haciéndola sentirse acalorada y temblorosa, temerosa de los acosos de la voz extraña y de sus palabras hirientes. Ella no era tan hermosa, tan ágil, tan valiente como aquélla otra mujer desconocida con quien la comparaba, con quien Thor estaba destinado a unirse… ¿pero qué ella no valía por su cuenta? No era idiota, era una buena astrofísica, y muy privilegiada tomando en cuenta su edad y lo mucho que había avanzado ya en su trabajo, y tal vez no fuera guapa pero, vaya, ¿de verdad eso importaba tanto en un mundo avanzado y en pleno siglo XXI? Al parecer no era así para Thor, pero él no era un hombre solo, ahora en Asgard ella medía la gravedad de la situación y entendía que no era tan simple. Muchos dependían de las decisiones del príncipe, un solo error podría significar una terrible derrota.

¿Y si ella era justamente ese error de cálculo? ¿Y si ella, Jane, por su aparición tan brusca en la vida del apuesto asgardiano significaba la desgracia de él, de su mundo, entonces en qué papel quedaría? Tal vez esa voz decía algo de verdad, tal vez su destino era uno diferente, uno muy lejos del hombre de quien se había enamorado…

Se pasó una mano nerviosa por los cabellos, un tic repentino que creía superado de muchos años atrás.

-No. –musitó. –No soy un error de cálculo. No lo soy.

Volvió a sumirse en el silencio, esperando frente a la ventana deseosa de escuchar la puerta abrirse y dejarla en libertad para, al menos, tener el consuelo de que aquél mal que otros tan preocupados veían crecer en sus entrañas no era razón suficiente para apartar a Thor de ella.

Pero la puerta no se abrió esa noche, y su único refugio fue el bonito lecho en el que trató de conciliar el sueño, sin conseguirlo del todo porque aún dormida escuchaba cosas que no quería escuchar, aunque ya no era esa voz insidiosa sino el simple eco de su temor.

Jane se retorcía en sueños. Soñaba que el Aeter la devoraba, manchándola toda de negro como si fuera brea y esparciéndose a su alrededor, cubriéndola de oscuridad y frío, soñaba que el mundo se partía y ella quedaba flotando en medio de la nada, con miles de dedos asgardianos señalándola como culpable de esa desgracia, soñó que Thor, al verla girar sobre sí misma llamándolo a voz en cuello, rogándole que le ayudara y les hiciera entender a los demás que no fue su intención hacerles daño él solo se daba la vuelta, tomando el delgado y musculoso brazo de una mujer guerrera muy hermosa que le miraba con desprecio. Y ella, de nuevo, se quedaba sola en ese espacio infinito de tinieblas y dolor.

Él se divertía mirándola así, no es que le hiciera gracia sus quejidos de niña aterrorizada del falso monstruo en el armario, simplemente sentía un sádico placer en poder contemplarla cuando más vulnerable se mostraba, como en el sueño, donde era presa de sus pasiones y él estaba en toda capacidad de controlarlas. Podía ver en sus pesadillas, sentir lo mismo que ella sentía, esa angustia sofocante y ese miedo que le hería la piel con sus largas garras de negrura y desolación, y pudo ver en sus ojos la marca del abandono y la desesperanza… la marca de aquél que ya sabe que perdió todo.

Los mismos ojos, la misma mirada, el mismo corazón partido…

"¡Yo pude haberlo hecho! ¡Yo pude haberlo hecho, padre, por ti, por todos nosotros!"

Ya no aguantó la acusación muda de esos ojos de mujer, y con un gesto rabioso de la mano espantó las pesadillas, dejando para ella un mundo onírico de calma donde el espacio vacío se llenaba de estrellas, y entonces la mujer dejó de serlo para volverse una niña que, con manos regordetas, intentaba atrapar las constelaciones que giraban a su alrededor. La Jane real dejó de retorcerse, y una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó sus labios. Loki la miró, incapaz de sentir nada que no fuera una indiferencia herida que lo enfadaba, porque él no era nadie para sentir empatía por otros y menos por una mujer de la Tierra que nada tenía que ver con él.

Resopló, molesto consigo mismo, y el eco desapareció de la celda de Jane dejándole dormir en paz.

…

_Yep, sé que esto avanza un poquito lento pero… waaa no lo tomen a mal, ya viene lo bueno ;D _

_Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron y dieron follow o favorito a la historia, me alegra mucho que les guste n.n _


	3. Chapter 3

3

Las estrellas desaparecieron, y Jane abrió los ojos. Su sueño tranquilo había terminado, las primeras luces de la mañana se colaban lastimeras por la estrecha ventana; se sentía incómoda, llevaba mucho tiempo sin dormir con toda la ropa puesta y encima de todo no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se dio un baño, pero le parecían siglos. Asqueada consigo misma, se sentó en el borde de la cama y esperó, tratando de mantenerse relajada, a que la puerta se abriera para que entrara alguien, quien fuera, a llevarle algo de comer y así de paso pedirle una jofaina con agua o lo que fuera para lavarse.

Su sorpresa vino cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció la primera persona que deseaba ver desde hacía horas. Thor, envuelto en una capa larga y con expresión más bien siniestra, intentó sonreírle; la joven se levantó de la cama y se aproximó, abrazándose al rubio asgardiano.

-Pensé que… tú… -musitó en cuanto le volvió la voz. Thor se redujo a atraparla en un brazo brevemente.

-Debemos irnos pronto. –le dijo, y sin darle tiempo a protestar siquiera la condujo fuera de la celda. Sus pasos resonaban por el oscuro pasillo y avanzaban a toda prisa, por lo que Jane se vio forzada a trotar para alcanzar las zancadas de su acompañante. La tensión era tan fuerte que la mujer inclinó la cabeza, nerviosa, sintiendo algo dentro de sí latir con nerviosismo.

Al final del pasillo una figura mucho más pequeña pero igual de imponente esperaba, con los brazos cruzados y mirando altivo a los dos fugitivos. Jane fue la primera en quedar frente a él, y de inmediato sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca formó una "o" de sorpresa. Juraba haber visto alguna vez a aquél hombre alto, delgado, pálido y de cabello negro que permanecía tieso como un gato contra la pared que colindaba con la pate más oscura del pasillo.

-Temía que tardaran más. –dijo entonces, y su voz aterciopelada le erizó la piel a Jane. Por supuesto que ya había escuchado esa voz, era el mismo tintineo insidioso que la molestaba desde hacía muchos días, incluso horas atrás lo había escuchado… ¿pero acaso podía ser…?

Reuniendo todo el valor posible, le señaló con un dedo y preguntó:

-¿T… Tú eres…?

El aludido dibujó la sonrisa más encantadora posible, le fascinaba ver frente a él a la presa que le divertía, la pobre criatura que estuvo torturando por diversión, en secreto, y de la que ya sabía casi todo.

-Soy Loki. –se presentó, apartándose de la pared para adoptar una postura más intimidante, completamente de frente a la mujer. –Seguro has oído de m…

De pronto sintió algo estrellarse en su mejilla. Jane, para su gran desconcierto, acababa de golpearlo. Su contrariedad fue momentánea, mientras procesaba el hecho de que alguien se tomara la libertad de atacarlo a mano desnuda, pero luego esbozó una sonrisita que aparentaba calma mientras luchaba internamente por no romperle el brazo. Que una mortal cualquiera como ella se atreviese a tanto le hería en el orgullo, pero debía admitir, muy a su pesar, que su víctima era valiente, o al menos lo suficientemente segura de sí misma para atacarlo.

-Eso es por Nueva York. –gruñó Jane, mirándolo con ojos fieros.

-Qué linda es. –comentó Loki volviéndose a Thor, que parecía debatirse entre la sorpresa y la risa. -¿Nos vamos, o esperamos a que la dama haya terminado de desahogarse?

-Entre más rápido lo hagamos, mejor. –inquirió Thor, que se abrió paso fuera del pasillo dejando a Jane y Loki que seguían mirándose a los ojos en un silencioso reto. La mofa de Loki parecía tener algo de verdad, y podía ver en las pupilas de la mortal un deseo de sangre que no estaba seguro si era provocado por el Aeter o por una aversión natural. Fingiendo indiferencia, le sonrió de nuevo y le invitó con un gesto de la mano a salir.

-Las damas primero. –dijo con burla. Pero Jane no se movió.

-Tal vez esté loca o… tal vez sean figuraciones mías, pero juraría que tu voz ya la he escuchado en otro lugar. –contestó ignorando su ademán.

-No me digas. ¿Y dónde? ¿En sueños, tal vez?

Loki se había inclinado hacia ella como si estuviera listo para atacarla, pero se reducía a mantener su mueca maliciosa; pudo ver cómo Jane flaqueaba unos instantes, la verdad parecía haberla golpeado de súbito.

-N… No… no solo ahí. –dijo por fin. –En mi cabeza la he oído, diciéndome cosas para fastidiarme y mo… molestarme… como anoche.

-Oh vaya, esto es grave. –Loki fingió preocuparse mientras miraba a otro lado acentuando su sonrisa. –La mortal escucha voces que no conoce insultándola, tal vez el Aeter ya está haciendo su nido en lo hondo de tu cabeza…

-No, ¡no es del Aeter, es de tiempo atrás! La reconozco… es tu voz, y si no la es entonces es idéntica, pero no creo que existan voces parecidas a la tuya así que concluyo que has sido tú pero no sé cómo has entrado a mi cabeza y… y…

De pronto, la perorata de Jane se detuvo al tiempo que ella se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y daba traspiés. Loki, instintivamente se lanzó hacia la joven y la sostuvo antes de que chocara al suelo, aprovechando la cercanía para pasar una mano sobre el cuerpo de Jane, sin rozarlo para descubrir la esencia del Aeter. Pudo sentirla, aquélla cosa corría por todo su interior igual que sangre, subiendo y bajando envenenando cada parte de ella… arrancarlo sería una locura, pero era justamente lo que Thor quería, que la curara… ¿y cómo curar lo que ya está infectado con una fuerza superior a ninguna otra?

-¡Loki! –Thor entró de nuevo al pasillo y tomó a Jane en brazos. -¿Qué ha pasado?

Loki pudo ver un leve destello de acusación en los ojos del rubio, pero no le dio importancia.

-Se desmayó, así nada más. Pregúntaselo cuando despierte… si es que despierta. –añadió en voz baja.

Pocos segundos después Jane despertó, pálida y asustada, mirando con ojos desenfocados a los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Al parecer… te desmayaste. –musitó Thor, aprisionándola protectoramente. -¿Estás bien?

-Eso creo… me siento tan pesada…

Loki se adelantó sin mirar siquiera a la mortal.

-El Aeter está avanzando muy rápido por su cuerpo, Thor, más vale que nos demos prisa si quieres evitar que suceda lo peor.

-¿Lo peor? –Jane miró a Loki, todavía con hostilidad pero también preocupada.

-Si sigue creciendo la oscuridad simplemente te tragará. –explicó Loki, encogiéndose de hombros. –Si quieren evitarlo…

-Ya escuché suficiente. Vayamos entonces. –Thor cruzó el pasillo seguido por los callados pasos de quien fuera su hermano que no le despegaba la vista de encima a Jane.

Su mente maquilaba a toda prisa un plan, un plan que pondría en peligro todas sus buenas cartas pero que si daba resultado entonces conseguiría lo que quería. Venganza. Venganza contra todos y contra todo, porque no tenía sentido cumplir fielmente la palabra dada a su enemigo si con eso sólo conseguía volver a una celda donde permanecer eternamente; él conseguiría lo que por derecho merecía de un modo o de otro.

En ese momento, la cabeza de Jane se ladeó y los ojos de ambos se toparon. Había una especie de titilante luz en ellos, como un reconocimiento, que él no pudo dejar de notar; incluso, de súbito, descubrió que ella no lo miraba con el desprecio de minutos antes sino con… curiosidad, tal vez, o anhelo… ¿anhelo porqué? ¿Sabría ella acaso lo que él y Thor habían supuestamente pactado, o simplemente desde el momento en que le explicó el riesgo en que estaba ella misma estaba rogándole ayuda? La idea de divirtió, aquél par de palomas ingenuas estaban dentro de su juego, confiándole algo que era muy caro y con lo que él estaba dispuesto a jugar. La oscura felicidad pareció envolverlo, porque Jane se retrajo asustada.

"Asustada" pensó Loki. Y entonces recordó que aún podía hacerlo…

"¿Asustada, querida Jane?" le preguntó, y casi pudo oír el respingo de la voz interior de la joven.

"Sal de mi cabeza" dijo. No era una petición, era una orden, y Loki sonrió riendo en sus adentros.

"Resulta bastante fácil invadirte, de un modo o de otro… supongo que eso te molesta, ¿no es así?"

"¿Y a ti qué te importa? ¿Porqué vienes con nosotros y con tanto misterio, eh? ¿Qué sabes sobre este… Aeter?"

"Yo… sé muchas cosas". La sonrisa de Loki se ensanchó. "Sé, por ejemplo, que el Aeter encuentra un cuerpo latiente y se aferra a él contaminándolo, sin manera de que lo libere hasta que esté muerto. Liberarte del Aeter es justamente lo que Thor quiere que yo haga".

Pudo ver el horror en las pupilas de la mujer.

"¿Es decir que Thor… quiere que yo…?"

"Oh, no, no pienses mal. Mi tonto hermano nunca habría aceptado mi propuesta si le hubiera dicho eso, pero es la verdad, no existe otro modo de quitarte el Aeter, por desgracia…" silencio. Jane miró al suelo y se arrebujó más en los brazos de Thor. "Pero hay un modo de impedir que te haga daño".

"¿En serio? ¿Y… cuál es?"

"Se trata de un asunto complicado, no creo que tenga tiempo de explicártelo antes de que el silencio se vuelva incómodo."

"Soy astrofísica, seguro no es tan difícil."

"Oh, Jane… -Loki rió- Crees conocer el universo cuando eres apenas un grano de arena en él. No hablamos aquí de complicados cálculos humanos y tonterías mortales, hablamos de algo más profundo, un campo tan misterioso que casi nadie se ha atrevido a explorar… hablamos de mentes, de almas… de vidas."

"¿Y… cómo… evitarás que el Aeter me dañe?"

Loki sonrió simplemente de manera más acentuada.

"Ya lo verás. Pero debes prometerme… no, jurarme más bien que hasta que lo haya conseguido no le dirás una sola palabra a Thor. ¿Para qué alterarlo con algo que seguro no entenderá? Crees que sabe todo, pero en comparación hasta contigo sólo es un niño blandiendo un mazo. Dejémoslo así, será lo mejor para… todos."

Hubo una sombra de duda en los ojos de Jane, claramente no confiaba en ese hombre pero luego, al ver a Thor, sintió miedo. Él estaría ahí, tratando de ayudarla como podía, incluso arriesgándose a tanto y ella le debía al menos el consuelo de que todo saldría bien, si es que salía. Lentamente, asintió, y Loki hizo lo mismo muy satisfecho antes de que la cegadora luz del exterior les diera de lleno en la cara.

…

_Fuuuu tardé siglos en actualizar x_x espero les guste esta cap, de nuevo muchas gracias a los que comentan n.n disculpen los errores, es mi primer fic Lokane que alargo. _


End file.
